legobattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Governor Broadside
Governor Broadside is a high-ranking member of the Imperial Navy, as well as the main character and Hero of the Imperial story. Broadside is the uncle of Camilla. Biography Act 1 After Broadside discovered that the Pirates were wreaking havoc, hence he was ordered by the Royal Decree to lead the hunt for Brickbeard. The first portion of the plan devised by Broadside and his forces was to pay off a defective Oarsman to describe his Captain's (and his comrade's) whereabouts. After the successful deal, Broadside was commanded to defend a series of settlements under attack by Brickbeard's crew, succeeding and warding them off temporarily. Next, Broadside then elaborately placed explosives along secret traveling routes often taken by the pirates. Whatever happened to the explosives is unknown, but it could have steered away any incoming pirate ships or destroyed the oblivious ones. The Royal Decree informed Broadside that an allied cargo ship had recently suffered severe damage from a raid, and therefore dropped it's precious cargo to make the boat swifter escape the raider's grasp. Learning of the attack, Broadside sent a handful of ships to retrieve the cargo before Brickbeard's crew could swipe it up, and the treasure was secured. Act 2 Broadside's men had befriended a tribe of Ninjas, that pleaded for Broadside to bring their Master out from captivity of the Islanders. Governor Broadside, seeing the opportunity to gain aid from the Ninja Tribe, built an outpost near the Islander's hideout, and hunt for clues to the Ninja Master's whereabouts. After destroying the Islander hideout and recovering the Ninja Master, the Ninjas disappear for the remainder of the story. Hearing news that Brickbeard's crew was attacking a shipping lane of allied cargo ships, Broadside sent ships to aid in the safety of their voyage, destroying Brickbeard's incoming fleet. After hearing that some pirates were hiding in once abandoned outposts, Broadside defended and rebuilt them, ridding the buildings of Brickbeard's crew. The Navy caught wind of the Islander's ability to summon mighty Tiki Golems, and worried, Broadside followed his troopers to the main Island that the tribe inhabited, and destroyed the majority of the Islanders. The Broadside discovered that several mutinied members of Brickbeard's crew knew valuable information of the Pirates' location, and that they were isolated from contact to each other. Broadside jumped at the offer and rounded them up via Transport Ships and gathered information from them with the payment of a few gold coins. Act 3 In the midst of what was seemingly an uneventful day, a clan of monkeys wrecked havoc after being set free in one of Broadside's strongholds by Brickbeard. Broadside quickly solved the matter by destroying the surrounding Pirate outposts and caging the rabid monkeys. Fortunately, news broke that Brickbeard was retreating beyond Imperial waters onto a cluster of small islands. Broadside traveled to the cluster and conquered the first hideout easily, constructing watch towers to keep Brickbeard's forces away. With Brickbeard and the remaining crew cornered, he constructed a massive stronghold secretly in Royal territory in desperate efforts to even the score. Broadside, however, ordered a team of men to destroy Brickbeard's last stronghold besides the cove itself, which ended successfully. Preparing the final push into Pirate Cove, Broadside began to restock low metals by building several mines. Amassing a colony of troopers, Broadside trudged through the Islander's last island, tearing through it and charging for Pirate's Cove. The battle was rough, and left both sides suffering losses. Eventually, however, Brickbeard was defeated and left stranded on the island stuck in sand along with his oarsman, and Broadside had finally finished his royal duty leaving in a firm sense. Status In LEGO Battles, Governor Broadside is . He is a melee hero, has the four magic abilities Area Damage Boost, Area Armor Boost, Jungle Growth and Artillery, and possesses a mighty 4 attack points and 1,100 heart points, although lacks swift movement with a pathetic 1 point of speed having the same speed as Brickbeard. In a 1v1 battle he would get defeated by Brickbeard, the King and the Wizard. In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, Broadside is a secret unlockable character in LEGO Battles: Ninjago. At upgrade level 1, he is a ranged character that has the abilities Stone Skin and Artillery. Broadside has very poor attack power (half a star) that fires at a rapid rate, and has very little health (875), but at least has a high speed (4 and a half stars) and magic power (2,500). At upgrade level 2, he is once again a ranged character that has the abilities Dead Eye and Crab Swarm, the same amount of attack power and even less health (775) and is even slower (2 stars), but possesses a massive amount of magic power (3,125). Trivia *Governor Broadside is a real minifigure who appeared in two different sets and LEGO Racers (a videogame). *He shares his magic abilities with Camilla. *He, Camilla and the Sheriff are the only three Heros in LEGO Battles that possess the Artillery magic ability. *He has the same stats as the Troll King. Appearances * LEGO Battles: Ninjago (Broadside) * LEGO Battles Gallery broadside.png|From LEGO Battles: Ninjago. Category:Characters Category:LEGO Battles Category:LEGO Battles Ninjago Category:Hero Units Category:Imperial Units Category:Other Heroes